Underwear Theft
by Impassive Tears
Summary: The things Craig does for Tweek.


Craig remembered when he first met Thomas. It was way back in Fourth Grade, when Thomas had been enlisted by Kyle to get revenge on Cartman, and prevent him from insulting Judaism and the name of victims who actually had Tourettes, like Thomas.

Craig had gone with his talk-show-loving Mother, Maureen Tucker, to the show Cartman was scheduled to go on. Craig was mostly oblivious about the fact Cartman was only pretending to have a disease, but had his suspicions. For someone who liked everything boring, and still does, you can imagine how he felt when iatuhimself outside. His mother probably had dragged him outside, but he didn't care too much about why he was there. Really, he only cared _who _was there. Thomas.

Now, if you know Craig, you know how much he likes to swear. Sadly, he could only get away with flipping people off at school, and so when he heard Cartman swearing, and not getting in trouble for it, he thought the obese boy was the coolest guy ever. He no longer cared that they were enemies; Cartman was _badass._

Naturally, when he saw Thomas, he couldn't help himself going over to talk to him, and inform him how he felt about the ash-haired kid. In the heat of the moment, he even offered to wash do Thomas' underwear, feeling in complete awe of him. Craig didn't really expect Thomas to hold him to that.

Or for Tweek to re-act how he did, when he found out.

Five years later, Tweek and Craig, to his content, were going out, and Craig was still doing Thomas' , laundry. As Craig expected, Tweek finally snapped and asked why he was around Thomas' so much, and Craig was forced to tell him. For once, his face showed some emotion when Tweek asked him a favour. A really, really weird, sort of illegal, favour. Of course, he promised to do it anyway. How could he say no to his Tweek?

The mission? Nick Thomas' pants every time he went round there, and give them to Tweek.

No, Tweek didn't start wearing someone else's underwear; it was actually for a pretty logical reason. The underpants gnomes still plagued Tweek, even though his friends and family knew about them, and Tweek's money for coffee was gone the day he was given it. Not because he was buying his favourite beverage with it, oh no, but because he constantly had to buy new boxers, even at the age of 15. Tweek's solution to this was hiding away _his _underwear somewhere else, and leaving out Thomas' underwear for the gnomes to take instead.

Even Craig had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. That was, until, he was caught.

Craig had been getting ready to leave Thomas' house, hand hovering over his back pocket, itching to slip the phone from it and call Tweek, to notify him he would be coming around with the newest delivery. He took out a clear, navy plastic bag from his backpack, and opened Thomas' drawer, grabbing various pants and neatly placing it in the bag. He closed the drawer, and put the bag back into his other one, as always. He proceeded to zip up the bag, then leave –

He heard a thump behind him, and a swear word being shouted out. He wasn't sure whether it was voluntary or not. He turned around slowly, making a promise to murder those goddamned gnomes for getting him into this, and prayed to God Thomas hadn't seen. Unfortunately, Craig had very bad luck, and Thomas was just standing there, staring at him like he was a complete pervert. Though, Craig figured, that would be what one would think if they caught someone taking their underwear.

He did what the only sensible thing to do was, and ran for his fucking life.

* * *

><p>Craig panted as he stopped outside Tweek's front door. He was pretty sure Thomas had just stayed frozen to the spot, and hadn't attempted to chase after him, but Craig wasn't one to take risks. Not normally anyway.<p>

He took a minute or two to catch his breath, then walked calmly up the stairs, dreading the conversation he would have to have so soon. However, when he reached Tweek's room, he found himself encased in twitchy arms. He bit his lip. Maybe he would tell Tweek later.

He pulled away, and passed the package to Tweek wearily, moving over to sit on the bed. Tweek smiled, and immediately plonked himself in Craig's lap, tossing the pants aside. Craig looked up at his boyfriend, waiting for his reward. Soft lips planted themselves onto his own ones, and he smirked into the kiss, responding eagerly. To his dismay, Tweek stopped to talk. Not that he didn't enjoy the sound of Tweek's high, sweet and extremely fast flowing voice, but he had certain things to be taken of, too.

"Nngh – Thanks." Tweek beamed at him, and Craig replied by catching a strand of Tweek's hair and twirling it around his finger. "You know, if I didn't have underwear, I would have to – gah! - go commando." Craig froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha my original idea was that Tweek <em>wore <em>Thomas' underwear xo **


End file.
